Fada do meu coração...
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Cada pessoa possui uma fada protetora. Shaoran e Sakura foram salvos graças à elas...


Oi gente!! Bem, aqui está mais um fanfic meu. Numa aula de Redação o professor deu um tema muito...ahn...bobo....Mas tive uma idéia e o tema não ficou tão ruim assim. Deste tema eu fiz este fic da Sakura e do Shaoran. É lógico que acrescentei muitas coisas, afinal uma redação não pode ser tão grande e um fanfic não pode ser muito pequeno. Mas espero que gostem! (Gente, é RARIDADE o professor dar um tema de redação assim, é bom variar, pois as redações do colegial são todas sobre atualidade, globalização, etc...isso enjoa).  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
Fada do meu coração...  
  
Num tempo antigo, em um país muito famoso, vivia um garoto cuja vida era trabalhar no campo. Seu nome era Shaoran Li. Shaoran era um jovem camponês que desde bebê nunca teve paz. Sua mãe e irmãs, assim como ele, estavam sempre trabalhando. Hoje era seu décimo oitavo aniversário, e como presente ganhou mais trabalho. Trabalhava na plantação, mas as terras de seu campo não eram tão férteis quanto as terras do castelo. Ouviu dizer que não existe pêssegos tão amarelos e saborosos quanto aos pêssegos que eram produzidos na terra fértil do palácio real. Também tem seus motivos: o local era mais favorável para a plantação e a quantidade de adubo imensa. Enquanto isso, as frutas e verduras do cultivo de Shaoran cresciam murchas e feias, muitas morriam durante seu desenvolvimento. Isso dificultava muito sua vida.  
  
Enquanto trabalhava, viu que uma cavalaria estava rumo ao castelo. Havia muitos nobres e soldados, e dois cavalos puxavam uma enorme carroça toda feita de ouro e com muitas pedras preciosas. Um homem saiu de dentro da carroça e gritou à todos:  
  
- Abram o caminho para a princesa japonesa! Abram o caminho para a princesa Sakura!  
  
- Princesa japonesa?- perguntou Shaoran para si mesmo- Mas o que ela faz aqui na China?  
  
Largou a enxada e correu atrás da cavalaria junto de muitas outras pessoas.  
  
Ao chegar na porta do castelo, a carroça parou. Uma mulher saiu de dentro dela e em seguida pegou a mão de uma outra pessoa que também estava na carroça. Ao puxar esta pessoa para fora, todos arregalaram seus olhos diante da bela figura que havia abandonado a carroça. Shaoran ficou encantado com aquela princesa, nunca havia visto algo tão belo. Ela devia ter sua idade. Sua beleza era fatal. Seus olhos cor de Esmeralda brilhavam de uma maneira que Shaoran nunca havia visto e seus cabelos voavam com o vento que soprava. Mas havia uma coisa que perturbou Shaoran: a princesa estava com uma face muito triste. Algo chamou a atenção da princesa. Ela olhava para Shaoran, assim como ele fazia. Suas bochechas coraram um pouco ao vê-lo, mas foi empurrada pelos guardas e voltou a andar. Tentava olhar para trás mas não conseguia avistar Shaoran  
  
Entraram no castelo e fecharam o portão para ninguém entrar. Cada um voltou ao seu serviço, exceto Shaoran. Ficou parado de frente ao portão à espera de alguma coisa, de algum ruído, de alguma voz, mas nada se escutava além da agitação da vila. Um guarda real observava o jovem parado, sem fazer nada, e ao aproximar-se de Shaoran, empurrou-o fazendo este cair no chão.  
  
- Que moleza é essa rapaz!! Levante-se e vá trabalhar!!  
  
Shaoran levantou, um pouco tonto, e ignorou o guarda. Não podia fazer nada além de voltar a trabalhar. Pegou sua enxada e ficou-a na terra. Não tinha forças para trabalhar. Ajoelhou-se sem soltar sua ferramenta de trabalho e abaixou sua cabeça lamentando-se:  
  
- Droga! Por que minha vida é tão miserável? Por que tenho que me apaixonar por alguém superior? Por quê? Por quê??  
  
Sem perceber, uma lágrima fugiu de um de seus olhos e caiu no chão. Uma luz muito forte rodeou-o e com um estouro de luzes, surgiu diante de si uma...fada.  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
- Sou uma das fadas das cartas mágicas, a fada do desejo, pode me chamar de MeiLing. Escutei o seu sofrimento e resolvi ajudá-lo.  
  
MeiLing estendeu sua mão sobre a cabeça de Shaoran e esta começou a brilhar. Em seguida aproximou-se do portão do castelo e fez a mesma coisa. Logo após, os portões foram abertos deixando Shaoran espantado.  
  
- Pronto, vamos?  
  
- O quê?? Como acha que vou entrar? Com certeza a segurança é muito rígida! E além do mais todos devem ter percebido que os portões abriram.  
  
- Engano seu. A magia que joguei sobre você é para deixá-lo invisível, fiz a mesma coisa com o portão, ou seja, somente eu e você percebemos que este abriu-se. Não precisa se preocupar, tudo dará certo. Ou irás desistir de ver a princesa Sakura?  
  
O jovem encorajou-se e entrou no castelo junto de sua fada. O mais inacreditável era que ninguém os enxergava. Subiram até o segundo andar e lá avistaram a princesa junto do imperador chinês. Ela chorava, e muito, parecia ter apanhado como nunca havia apanhado antes. Ao lado do imperador, estava um jovem que deveria ter sua idade. Estava muito elegante com roupas chinesas e com uma postura perfeita. Mas olhava para a princesa com um certo desprezo em seus olhos.  
  
- O que está acontecendo?- Perguntou Shaoran para MeiLing.  
  
- Shhh....o feitiço que fiz é só para deixar-nos invisíveis, mas mesmo assim podem escutar nossa voz. Acalme-se e observe...  
  
O imperador levantou-se de sua enorme poltrona e fincou seus olhos na princesa.  
  
- Como ousa tentar fugir do palácio real japonês para que pudesse se livrar do seu noivado com meu filho Eriol? Este matrimônio seria uma aliança entre dois povos onde tornaríamos uma só nação. Mas com o seu estúpido ato de covardia, essa aliança foi quebrada. Seu pai, o imperador Fujitaka, não aceitou esta vergonha que causaste para o Japão e eu também não aceito. Em nome do império da China e do Japão, eu te declaro à fogueira por tentativa de fuga e por trair seu país.  
  
- Fogueira?- Exclamou Shaoran- Essa bela princesa morrerá no terrível calor de uma fogueira?  
  
- É o que parece.  
  
Os guardas pegaram a princesa pelo braço e levaram-na ao calabouço. Jogaram- na em uma sela muito escura e úmida, não havia nenhuma janela sequer. Trancaram a porta e abandonaram a princesa. Podia-se escutar um choro junto de algumas palavras saindo de lá.  
  
- Por quê? Por que minha vida teve que ser assim??- Sakura deixava várias lágrimas correrem pelo seu belo rosto, mas nem ligava para isto- Sempre sofri e sempre sofrerei, acho que a morte é minha única saída.  
  
Uma de suas lágrimas caiu no chão e um brilho surgiu a partir dela. Sakura estava espantada e ao mesmo tempo encantada ao ver uma garota surgir no meio daquela claridade.  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
- Sou uma das fadas das cartas mágicas, a fada da esperança, pode me chamar de Tomoyo. Escutei seu sofrimento e resolvi ajudá-la.  
  
- Me ajudar? Em quê??  
  
Tomoyo se aproximou da princesa e colocou suas mãos em seu rosto limpando as lágrimas.  
  
- Não perca a esperança, princesa Sakura.  
  
A fada MeiLing olhou para seu "mestre" e viu que este estava muito pensativo tentando bolar um plano para libertar a princesa. Ela se aproximou dele e colocou suas mão sobre seu ombro que fez Shaoran brilhar.  
  
- Pronto, vá para o calabouço e entre na primeira sela que avistar. Não tenha medo, os guardas não o vera.  
  
Shaoran concordou e partiu. Na prisão, pode-se ver uma grande claridade em uma das selas. Foi até lá. Era inacreditável, a maçaneta da porta estava aberta. Abriu a porta rapidamente e estranhou a presença da outra pessoa. Sakura também se surpreendeu com o jovem que acabara de chegar. E ficou mais surpresa ainda ao perceber que era o mesmo camponês que havia visto na entrada do castelo:  
  
- Você? Como conseguiu chegar aqui?- Perguntou a princesa.  
  
- Não se preocupe, ele é amigo, veio te salvar- disse a fada- Parece que MeiLing te ajudou não é?  
  
- Como sabes?  
  
- Somos velhas amigas - disse MeiLing que surgiu de trás de Shaoran. Ela dirigiu-se até onde Tomoyo estava e virou-se olhando para Sakura – Shaoran não estava errado, sua beleza conforma qualquer um.  
  
Sakura sentiu suas bochechas corarem um pouco. Aquele momento foi interrompido por um ruído. Alguém se aproximava. As duas fadas não sabiam o que fazer, mas por um momento, Tomoyo teve uma idéia.  
  
- Por favor senhor Shaoran! Esconda-se atrás da senhorita Sakura!!  
  
- O-o quê??  
  
- Depressa!! Não temos tempo!  
  
Tomoyo fez uma magia que fez a porta trancar-se novamente. MeiLing empurrou Shaoran e em seguida sumiu junto de Tomoyo. O saiote de Sakura era tão grande que Shaoran pôde se esconder atrás.  
  
Dois guardas abriram a porta violentamente e viram Sakura em pé. Olharam para os cantos e não viram nada de estranho. Um dos guardas se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um tapa. Fez um tremendo esforço para não cair no chão, e continuou em pé, encarando aquele guarda.  
  
- Nem pense em fugir daqui princesa. Se isto acontecer, sua punição não será feita na fogueiro, mas sim na guilhotina. Prefere morrer como? Sendo queimada ou perdendo a cabeça?  
  
Os dois guardas saíram da sela sem perceberem a presença de Shaoran. Este último, ainda muito envergonhado, verificou se estava tudo bem com a princesa Sakura:  
  
- Você está bem? Ele te machucou muito?  
  
- Um pouco, mas estou bem....Obrigada por se preocupar comigo – Sakura sorriu deixando Shaoran um pouco encabulado – Ai me desculpe! Sou tão distraída que nem perguntei o seu nome. Poderia me dizer qual é?  
  
- Meu nome é...Shaoran....Shaoran Li.  
  
- Shaoran Li? Lindo nome!  
  
Shaoran ficou extremamente surpreso. A princesa estava calma, como se nada tivesse ocorrido, seu coração é tão puro que nem mesmo a tristeza o dominava. Os dois sentaram no chão e num instante lembrou-se de outro detalhe importante.  
  
- Ei! Para onde aquelas fadas foram?  
  
- É mesmo. Elas sumiram e não apareceram mais. O que aconteceu?  
  
- Não faço idéia. Mas acho que elas virão para nos ajudar.  
  
Ambos ficaram calados. Suas mentes só pensavam em sair daquele lugar frio e escuro. Outro ruído surgiu, mas este vinha de dentro da sela. Sakura colocou suas mão sobre sua barriga e acariciou-a. Com o rosto um pouco vermelho, olhou para Shaoran e falou:  
  
- A-acho que minha barriga não está satisfeita com o almoço.  
  
- Você está com fome? – Shaoran colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou algumas uvas – Tenho algumas uvas aqui, não sei se pode ajudar.  
  
- Mas é claro que ajuda!  
  
Sakura pegou as uvas da mão de Shaoran e arrepiou-se ao sentir sua pele encostar na dele. O mesmo aconteceu com ele. Novamente o silêncio dominou a sela. Depois de deliciar-se com as poucas uvas, Sakura quebrou o silêncio novamente.  
  
- Desculpe-me por ficar incomodando mas diga-me, quanto anos você têm?  
  
- Tenho 18. E vossa senhoria?  
  
- Por favor, me chame de Sakura. Tenho 18 anos também.  
  
- Desculpe por perguntar mas, aquele rapaz que estava ao lado do imperador é o seu noivo?  
  
- Era o meu noivo. Acontece que eu não o amo, e meu pai me obrigou a casar com ele para transformar a China e o Japão e um único país. Eriol só estava interessado em conquistar o Japão e eu não queria me casar com ele de jeito nenhum. Foi então que resolvi fugir, mas fui descoberta e mandaram-me para cá. Fui condenada pelo meu pai e pelo imperador chinês por tentativa de fuga, agora é só esperar a morte chegar.  
  
- Não diga isso! Você não vai morrer aqui!  
  
- Nunca fui amada por ninguém, nem mesmo pelo meu pai. Minha mãe faleceu quando eu era apenas um bebê. Minha vida sempre foi muito rígida, acho que a morte é minha única saída.  
  
- Isto é mentira! Existe uma pessoa que te ama muito e que nunca irá abandonar-te.  
  
- E......quem é?  
  
Shaoran aproximou-se mais de Sakura. Quando estava bem perto, passou suas mãos nos cabelos castanhos dela e acariciou-os. Fechou os olhos e aproximou seus lábios aos lábios de Sakura tocando-os suavemente. Sakura retribuiu o beijo e enlaçou o pescoço de Shaoran com seus braços. O beijo era intenso, nenhum dos dois queria soltar-se, mas foi preciso por falta de ar. Shaoran afastou-se um pouco de Sakura e ficou olhando para seus olhos. Ela fazia o mesmo.  
  
- Sakura, saiba que eu te amo muito. Nunca irei deixá-la sozinha aqui. Se for preciso, morrerei ao teu lado.  
  
Sakura estava muito feliz. Nunca imaginou que um dia escutaria estas palavras de alguém que realmente a amava. Sua reação foi concordar com Shaoran.  
  
- Também te amo muito Shaoran. Não irei abandonar-te.  
  
Os dois sorriram e se envolveram em um caloroso abraço. Uma luz surgiu diante deles aparecendo assim as duas fadas que haviam sumido. Elas também sorriam e Tomoyo resolveu desabafar primeiro.  
  
- Que bom que descobriram seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu e MeiLing achamos melhor vocês ficarem à sós por um tempo até descobrirem que um nasceu para o outro.  
  
- Quer dizer que vocês não apareceram aqui de propósito?  
  
- Isso mesmo Shaoran – disse MeiLing – Se ficássemos, só atrapalharíamos vocês. Agora temos que continuar o vosso destino.  
  
MeiLing e Tomoyo deram as mãos e fecharam os olhos. Sem dizer nada, as duas voltaram a brilhar e Sakura e Shaoran também. A sela ficou repleta de luzes até que não podiam mais enxergar. Tudo voltou ao normal e Sakura e Shaoran abriram seus olhos. Viram que não estavam mais no palácio, mas sim num campo muito grande e florido. As fadas também abriram seus olhos e voltaram a falar.  
  
- Não se preocupem, nada de mal acontecerá. Apagamos a memória daqueles que conheciam vocês. Agora podem viver em paz. – disse MeiLing.  
  
- Por que estão fazendo tudo isso por nós? – perguntou Sakura.  
  
- Somos as fadas do desejo e da esperança. Quando uma pessoa precisa muito de ajuda e confia em si mesmo, resolvemos aparecer e ajudá-las.  
  
- Mas minhas esperanças eram mínimas.  
  
- Eu sei, mas o desejo que teve ao ver Shaoran foi muito grande.  
  
- Bem, tudo já está em seu devido lugar. Eu e MeiLing precisamos ir embora, temos mais coisas a fazer.  
  
- Muito obrigado por tudo – Shaoran agradeceu e voltou a falar – Nunca esquecerei pelo que fizeram por mim e pela Sakura.  
  
- Têm razão. Muito obrigada mesmo.  
  
- Não precisem agradecer, afinal este é nosso trabalho.  
  
As fadas voltaram a brilhar e transformaram-se em duas esferas luminosas. Estas esferas uniram-se e surgiu uma carta mágica diante dos olhos de Sakura e Shaoran. Os dois seguraram a carta e leram em seu verso: Amor.  
  
  
  
E aí? Gostaram? O final ficou babaca porque eu fiz ele meio que correndo. Caso queiram xingar, elogiar, tirar dúvidas ou algo do gênero, mande-me um e-mail. Até Logo!! 


End file.
